fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiroya Shirahana
Hiroya Shirahana, is the heir of the prestigeous Shirahana Family who has attained the status of prodigy in the fields of magic and thusly he's been trained by a great amount of powerful Magi from a very early age. He fled from his home when his parents wanted to him to marry the daughter of another influential family; himself being incapable of loving any woman. He's currently a prominent member of the Magic Council - using his influence therein to shield himself from his own family. Hiroya is noted to have defeated very powerful Dark Mages on command from the Council; which has caused him to only be elevated in status; Hiroya's greatest claim to fame is his status as one of the more powerful Wizard Saints at such a young age. Appearance Hiroya possesses youthful features that are well in tune with a man of his age; he's got ear-length blonde hair and intense blue eyes - he's also well-built, with broad shoulders and a surprisingly well-muscled body, which comes from rigorous physical training. Hiroya most commonly wears a pair of grey pants and a white or magenta colored shirt that sits just right, accentuating his athletic build greatly; and with the two uppermost buttons being left open in a V shape, the final detail is the Ankh that is worn around his neck, bumping against his throat as he walks: When he's working for the Council or attending meetings he wears an elaborate grey haori with silver lining over gray pants; he also wears the Ankh from earlier in this form as well. Being a son of nobility, Hiroya always assumes fine dress and is quite concerned with his appearance as a direct by-product of his parents nagging; he takes care of his hair, especially his facial hair daily and is always clean-shaven. Additionally, his eyes always seem have a certain melancholy to them, they speak of a certain insecurity, self-doubt and yes, deep down perhaps even a slight hint of fear; but for what is unknown. Personality ﻿Hiroya is known for being a pacifist of epic proportions and despite his masterful skills in battle, Hiroya has no desire to neither, fight, kill or harm any other being. In battle he stands still and watches the enemies enclose upon him, and when he does fight back it is only as a means of simple self-defense; however, due to the magnitude of his magical power even self-defense quickly proves to be too much for some of the most experienced Dark Mages that cross his path. This also extends to missions as well; and he only accepts missions to hunt down Mages if it has been confirmed that they have comitted atrocious acts in the past - even then though, he never kills the subjects, merely detaining them and bringing them into custody. Hiroya's also known to let regular Dark Mages flee; and rarely engages any normal members of a dark guild, vouching instead to head straight for the leadership of mentioned guild - once these are apprehended he simply leaves the other members at peace. In the Council, Hiroya is known to generally think of the good of general people in particular and is against any form of property damage of any kind and will respond harshly to those who attempt to defend the rights of Guilds whom are well known to cause commotion or discord, whether intentionally or accidentally. Hiroya is also, despite his hatred of conflict, a rather cynical sarcastic and at times outright cruel person to be around and many have commented on his arrogance, disdainful speech and at times, vanity. Hiroya is also openly Homosexual, but given how he is one of the most powerful Mages alive he has difficulties finding a partner; as very few can match his criteria - which is that they're required to be at least S-Class mages; as he feels he cannot be distracted worrying about them on a mission, as would be the case if they were anything less than that. History To be revealed Synopsis None Magic & Abilities Immense Magical Power: As one of the most powerful members of the Ten Wizard Saints; Hiroya's supply of magical power is noted to be very vast - allowing him to cast powerful spells in battle and rarely tire. When released in full force it is noted to enshroud him in something akin to a protective field which offers protection against spells of insufficient power - he uses this to determine whether or not he can take aggressive action towards an enemy; and if they cannot harm him he will leave them at peace in order to not accidentally cause serious harm to them. Master Magician: 'Hiroya is incredibly proficient in the three types of magic that he employs; being a master of all three of them; although to differing extent - his skill is such that he's known to cast some of his spells without any form of motion - with his magical seal simply appearing out of thin air infront of him; his magical seal is oddly the same for all forms of magic that he employs - namely a white hexagon with several intricate symbols and marks with a similiar crest. In battle, he usually fights from a stationary position with both his arms neatly crossed across his chest. *'Dynamic Caster: 'Hiroya's greatest feat is his ability to make any of his spells dynamic in nature, which allows him to form any Air or Fire spells into animal shapes; most commonly various forms of birds, but also mammals as well and direct them to attack his opponent; he even demonstrates telepathic control over them as well - although he can only control so so many at a time. Swan Magic This is a form of spellcraft that is kept hidden from the public by the Shirahana family - its only used by the family and teaching it to someone outside of it is not permitted under any circumstances; this form of magic has been refined trough generations of powerful mages and it has thus reached a level of great versatility. This form of magic summons disembodied structures of magic that take the form of various body-parts of birds, particularily those of Swans, hence the name. All of its effects are controled telepathically by the caster - allowing for Hiroya to cast other spells besides them in combat. *'Tsubasa (翼, Wing): This spell summons disembodied white wings that can either be conjured singularily or in a pair; these wings have numerous functions and is among the most versatile of spells relating to this type of magic; these functions are two in number: Despite the spells great power and usage capability - Hiroya rarely uses Tsubasa unless his opponents are especially powerful due to the constant strain on his magical power. **'Defense': The first and primary usage of these are defense; the wings are noted as being incredibly durable and are thus fit to defend against most spells by covering Hiroya up - additionally, being disembodied, they can freely move around the entirety of Hiroya's bodily axis and block attacks from behind; if Hiroya uses both wings to defend against an attack, the defensive power is also effectively doubled: **'Offense': The second usage is offense, both ranged and melee-oriented, the first option is achieved by flapping one of the wings with great force; which creates a powerful sonicboom that can send most opponents scuttling trough the air at great speeds, likely resulting in collaterral damage - if Hiroya uses both wings in conjunction to do this, it summons forth a powerful twister that attembs to pull anything in its immediate sorroundings inside itself, adversaries whom are affected will thus find themselves repedeatly assaulted by flying debris from all directions even if they manage to avoid the whirlwind itself. For close combat situations, the feathers of the wings can at a moments nature become as sharp as blades and can be used like improvised Tessens; once again, because of their disembodied nature, they can attack from any angle that is within their range, making them very versatile. *'Hane' (羽根, Feather): Hiroya can choose to summon forth a cascade of feathers that can be used mainly for defense tasks - by clotting together to shape into wall that is known to withstand all but the most powerful of attacks; he can also choose to use them offensively as well, although they are much less dangerous than the wings in that they lack their sharpness, while solid, they remain blunt and can only cause blunt trauma by direct extension. Hiroya can also choose to summon forth a single very large feather which he can use for mobility, flying over the battlefield or to other locations entirely. *'Kubi '(首, Neck): This spell summons forth up to three disembodied swan necks who can extend to great lengths and do so at fast speed; due to the beak of the disembodied necks; each successful attack holds about as much power as a rifle shot when targetting the enemy directly and can pierce trough most forms of protective magic and armor; additionally, by wrapping the neck around an opponent it is possible to easily restrain and apprehend them, making this spell too, very versatile. Fire Magic Hiroya is noted as being very skilled when it comes to Fire Magic - and it is his second most advanced field; due to the fact that his magical power supplies the flames, they are always blue when summoned; and this unlike Blue Fire magic a direct consequence of their sheer heat - making them highly dangerous. Additionally, due to Hiroya being capable of making any spell dynamic, he can summon forth avian shapes which he can control remotely from afar. Aohato (青鳩, Blue Dove): This spell summons forth several blue doves composed entirely of blue fire; and which can be telepathically manipulated by Hiroya from afar - the doves themselves are customized in a way to opt for detonation when they come close to the targetted enemy; resulting a violent explosion of blue flames that can cause severe burns - the doves can be manipulated four at a time and Hiroya generally uses them tactically in battle to get a greater advantage. By adding abit more energy, Hiroya can choose to create an additional pair of wings on the doves, which doubles their speed and makes them quite difficult to follow with ones eyes. Aowashi (青鷲, Blue Eagle): Similiar to Aohato, Aowashi summons forth a single large eagle composed of blue flames; this eagle is many times bigger than the doves and roughly equal a large boulder in size - if Aohato is coordinated ranged assault; Aowashi is a siege weapon that when detonating results in a very large explosion that completely devastates a large area; in most cases trying to flee from the explosion is quite hopeless given its sheer scope, though if timed correctly it is possible to defend against the full force of it; the eagle is also very fast, even faster than the doves, but due to its great size it is much easier to notice and it seems to have trouble manuevering efficiently and it cannot pursue opponents who take quick unexpected turns. Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Male Category:LGBT Character